


Tales to Tell Redux

by Highlander_II



Series: H2's fan_flashworks [23]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Keeping Score, Other, Sexual Fantasy, Telling Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: It's storytime with Harvey and Donna again.





	

Donna folded her legs beneath her as she settled into a corner of the couch. "All right, Specter, you got out of this last time with a fake emergency phone call..." Donna began.

"Hey!" Harvey countered while he poured his drink. "It wasn't fake." The phone call was real, the emergency was not. It was only an emergency from the client's perspective.

"Whatever." She sipped her own drink. ""You owe me a fantasy full of detail."

Harvey settled into a chair, drink in hand. "Do we have a theme? Last time was train stations."

Donna pondered that a moment. "How about something you've been wanting to do for years?"

He shook his head. "I can't tell you that."

Donna frowned. "Why not?" His answer made her want to know even more.

"Because I've never told anyone. It's a secret," he said.

Donna snorted. "You owe me a fantasy, Specter. So you'd better come up with something interesting."

"Or...?"

"Or... I tell everyone about that one time at the Guggenheim."

"Okay. Okay. Storytime. But not the long-time one."

"Fine. As long as it's good." She sipped her drink again and grinned at him over her glass. "I want you to turn me on."

He raised an eyebrow. "Now who's the pervert?"

"You are. You started all of this."

His face shifted into a smirk. Then he began to tell her his fantasy. Twists and turns and sordid details. He was playing the game well too; working in all manner of details to try to turn her on. She was doing her level best to thwart him at every turn. (Though it was particularly difficult to keep herself from reacting to his story.) And she was doing pretty damned well until he slipped in one of her bulletproof kinks.

The bastard. Had he done that on purpose? Did he know or was it a legitimate part of his fantasy?

The way he had worked it seamlessly into the story, it was amazingly hard to tell. And she was having a much harder time reading him about it. On the other hand, it was still super hot. Since the goal was to have him tell her a sexy fantasy story, she supposed she'd have to concede that he had.

"Not bad, Specter. Maybe next time it'll actually be hot." Or not.

"Bullshit. I saw you squirming."

She shrugged. "I was bored."

He smirked at her again. "No more stories for you," he declared and finished his drink.


End file.
